


The Long Way Home - La lunga strada verso casa

by Zephan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ti trovo bene"<br/>"Beh, l'infelicità mi dona"</p>
<p>(Da: I perfetti innamorati)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Home - La lunga strada verso casa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michirukaiou7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/gifts), [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



_Hogwarts, 1994_

 

Ti sei sempre imposto di ragionare, di pensare alle conseguenze delle due azioni, di non prendere decisioni avventate, di valutare, di conoscere in anticipo l'esatta collocazione di ogni possibile via di fuga. Hai dovuto imparare a farlo. Il tuo  _piccolo problema peloso_  - che ti accompagna fin da bambino - ti ha costretto a crescere con la convinzione che la possibilità stessa di perdere il controllo ti sia preclusa.   
  
Veder comparire  _Peter Minus_  sulla Mappa del Malandrino durante l'ultima stramaledetta notte di luna piena di quell'anno scolastico, però, si trova ben oltre la tua capacità di mettere a tacere l'istinto sempre e comunque, perché l'istinto potrà pure essere u n consigliere fallace il più delle volte, questo non è in discussione, ma su di  _lui_  t'ha urlato la verità addosso per dodici anni interi e ora che gli argini della ragione sono saltati non c'è possibilità alcuna per te di salvarti.  
   
Vorresti davvero poter pensare a qualcosa di sensato, come bere quella dannata pozione fumante che ti fa  _ciao ciao_  dal tavolo, prima di fiondarti fuori dal tuo ufficio come un pazzo invasato, ma quando il pensiero che - cazzo, sarebbe proprio quello che ci si aspetterebbe da qualcuno nella tua posizione, nonché quello che hai giurato di fare - riesce a filtrare nella tua mente sconvolta, non solo sei quasi arrivato alla Stamberga Strillante, confidi anche che comunque non sopravvivrai a lungo, perché il cuore minaccia di esploderti in petto già da diverse centinaia di battiti e la sensazione peggiora ad ogni passo che mu ovi verso di  _lui_.  
  
In qualche luogo remoto nella tua mente sconvolta, sai che l'Antilupo non riguarda soltanto la tua incolumità,  _sai_  che rischi di trasformarti a momenti, che Hogwarts è piena di persone - di studenti! - e che stai mettendo tutti in pericolo mortale per una pura questione di egoismo; ma non t'importa, non conta.   
Tutta la calma e la prudenza che ti hanno sempre contraddistinto sono fuori portata, incapsulate dietro una teca di cristallo infrangibile: senti il loro sguardo disapprovante e terrorizzato su di te ma te ne freghi; te ne freghi perché dovresti essere  _lì con lui_  e non ci sei e nella tua testa al momento non c'è spazio per nessun'altra consapevolezza che questa.  
  
Quando alla fine te lo ritrovi davanti, con quegli occhi brucianti che si conficcano nei tuoi - vivi, pieni di qu ella smania febbrile che Azkaban ha ingigantito invece di sopprimere - è anche peggio.   
Ogni fiammella residua di lucidità si spegne dentro di te e ti ritrovi a star male sul serio: hai la nausea, hai una paura fottuta e, come se non bastasse, il cadavere semovente che risponde al nome di  _noi_  si è rialzato dalla tomba senza avvertirti e ha ripreso ad ararti l'anima, quasi fosse un campo da seminare; peccato sia inverno laggiù, è stato inverno per anni - dodici - ormai eri abituato all'idea che fosse inverno per sempre.  
Non sei pronto.   
No, nemmeno lontanamente.   
Sei solo  _felice_ come un bambino la notte di Natale, perché Sirius è lì - innocente! - e allora da qualche parte  _deve_  esistere un futuro che vi vede insieme, a ricucire uno strappo dopo l'altro, finché morte non vi separi. Deve. Si tratta solo di costruire la strada per arrivarci.  
  
Cerchi di respirare, di recuperare quel minimo di autocontrollo per spiegare la verità a Harry ed ai suoi amici, dato che il tuo pazzo preferito non sembra affatto intenzionato a farlo; il semplice fatto che tu riesca a farti ascoltare da tutti in quella stanza ha quasi del miracoloso, dato che tu stesso vorresti soltanto liberarti del topo, piantarla con le chiacchiere inutili ed ubriacarti della ritrovata presenza di Sirius.  
  
Solo che la situazione non ci mette molto a precipitare irrimediabilmente e tu ti ritrovi presto nell'assoluta impossibilità di risollevarla, condannato a pagare lo scotto della tua stessa imperdonabile incoscienza.  
Così la strada ancora da percorrere si allunga di un altro interminabile tratto.

  
***

_Numero 12 di Grimmauld Place, 1995_

 

"Ti trovo bene."

  
Remus ti ha salutato proprio così, a malapena varcata la soglia dell'Antichissima e Fottutissima Casa dei Black, lasciandoti per un attimo senza parole.  Troppo folgorato sul posto perfino per rivolgergli un'occhiataccia.   
Bene? Tu non ti senti  _bene_  per niente.   
Come potresti, in quell'assurda situazione che ti vede costretto a marcire là dentro a tempo indeterminato, praticamente tagliato fuori dal mondo - dall'azione! - con la sola costante compagnia di un vecchio elfo domestico pazzo e delle urla ricorrenti del ritratto di tua madre?   


Poi, lo guardi finalmente in faccia e una fiammella fioca prende a danzare sul fondo del tuo cervello. 

  
L'ultima volta che vi siete visti - poco meno di un anno prima, ti trovi a calcolare con una non trascurabile dose di sgomento - eri ridotto ad una larva d'uomo, poco più che uno scheletro con una manciata di carne gettata sopra, eppure... allora ti sentivi vivo, furibondo, il sangue letteralmente incendiato da quel fuoco che t'aveva reso capace di trasformarti in  _Felpato_  senza bacchetta, evadere da Azkaban, nuotare nel mare gelido fino alla costa più vicina ed infine affrontare il lungo viaggio sulla terraferma, verso Hogwarts: per uccidere Peter, per salvare Harry.  

 

Adesso al confronto ti senti un guscio vuoto, la brace ardente che ti portavi dentro si è assopita ad un certo punto, senza lasciarsi dietro nient'altro che cenere, fumo nero ed un senso opprimente di soffocamento.   


Certo, dal punto di vista strettamente fisico stai meglio: hai recuperato peso, indossi vestiti puliti e non degli stracci informi, ogni tanto ricevi perfino l'immeritata grazia di dormire una notte intera senza essere svegliato dalle tue stesse urla... ma non stai  _bene_. Rifiuti semplicemente l'idea.   


"Beh, l'infelicità evidentemente mi dona." ti sfugge fra i denti quasi in un ringhio, un cenno scattoso della mano ad includere i granelli di polvere nella risposta. Ti penti subito perché non vuoi litigare con Remus, no, soprattutto non vuoi dover parlare, ascoltare, sforzarti di capire, non vuoi ritrovarti appiccicata addosso quella sensazione assurda di non conoscerlo più, non come prima, perché lui ha vissuto ed è andato avanti, mentre tu _impazzivi_ bloccato in una cella di Azkaban.   
Non vuoi arrenderti all'idea che quel  _qualcosa_  fra voi si sia incrinato e che se davvero vuoi riaverlo ti dovrai sforzare non poco per farlo tornare com'era. Non è giusto.  
  
Poi, prima che tu riesca a concentrarti abbastanza da capire come spezzare il silenzio scomodo che è subentrato, Remus ti coglie di nuovo alla sprovvista e ti bacia quasi furiosamente, lì su due piedi, scavando nella tua bocca fino a sfiorare la tua anima intirizzita, aggrappato al tuo volto come fosse la sua ancora di salvezza, il tutto sotto gli occhi ciechi delle teste impagliate di ogni singolo elfo domestico che abbia mai avuto la sventura di servire in quella casa.   
  
Qualcosa che il  _vecchio_  Remus non avrebbe mai fatto.   
Qualcosa che ti  _piace._  
Qualcosa a cui puoi rispondere senza sforzo.  
  
Il tempo di parlarne verrà.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa storia a settembre del 2011 per un contest su EFP... ed è stata tutta colpa di Chu, che mi convinse a partecipare, a divertirmi e a raccogliere il suo prompt Wolfstar.  
> Per tutta una lunga serie di noiose e inutili circostanze della vita, ho finito per non pubblicarla fino ad ora.  
> Lo faccio adesso per Michy.
> 
> Questa storia parla di lunghe assenze e di ritorni e di quanto sia faticoso riprendere a maneggiare quelle stesse fila che in passato - per volontà, o per sorte avversa - sono state strappate a viva forza.
> 
> Mi sembra proprio la storia migliore per inaugurare l'account ^_^


End file.
